dragonripfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Welcome to Dragonrip! Prepare yourself for the journey, here is a list of the most Frequently Asked Question and at the end of all there are some helpful tips and tricks so check them out. For better use of this FAQ use CTRL+F to search for a specific question, use key words, it will be easier. ADMINISTRATION Who is administrating the site? There are two administrators: dragonrip and miauva. Also there is 1 Moderator: Liam. Remember those names, they are usually ON every day and will help you in any doubt you have. Administrators have their names in RED and moderators will write in GREEN letters. Don't be shy to ask, they will help you if you don't understand something in this FAQ or if there is something that is not in here. Q.-Why can't I access the chat? A.-To chat in the game you need to be at least combat level 5. After that you should be fine. If your messages don't show up, make sure you're not repeating something you said that is still visible (such as a grats or a thank you, etc) or else it won't go through due to a spam filter. Q.-Why can't I PM and now that I have 100 APs how can I send one? A.-''You need 100 Achievement Points (unlocking the rank of Apprentice). Once you have 100 achievement points you can send a PM by going to home >> Messages and entering the players name and the message in the appropriate fields ''Q.- What do I do now? A.-'' We recomend to do the questline in the tab Quests, this is how we all started and its a form of tutorial to get the gist of the game mechanics (some of them). ''Q.- What proffession do I do? A.-'' Personal question my friend, some professions work in conjuction with others. Like mining and blacksmithing, mining and blacksimithing , hunter and crafting, and lastly, herbalism with alchemy. Consider doing a pair or look into what you like, because at the end, its all personal preference. ''Q.- How to get gold at early stage of the game? A.- ''For starters you should sell gems. Gems can be found by killing monsters in Fighting Fields (rarity 1/100), check the market in the Resources section - gems logo, to see what prices are and sell them accordingly. Look out for Ancient Fossils, these are worth a lot (rarity 1/25000). ''Q.- Is there a place where I can safely store my gold? A.- ''You can deposit your gold in your bank, in order to do so just click on your gold stack and put the amount you want to deposit, take into account that you have to pay 3% of total gold you wish to deposit, but hey, best to lose 3% than 10%, right? ''Q.-What does this item do? A.- A quick list about most asked items': Gems - Used for Clans, Jewelcrafting and in order to empower charms. Goblet of Death - Used for Summoning profession. You can get these from Fighting Fields, Dungeons, Pet exploration and GoH chests. Ancient Fossil - You found one! You can upgrade restored damaged items to purple rarity with this little guy, but you will also need to have the right profession level in order to do so. Use it wisely, because the droprate of this item is 1/25000. Gold Piece - Only experienced blacksmiths can create these with gold bars. With this item you can enter Dragonrip's Raffle. This event randomly gives a reward to one of the players that entered it. Good luck! Soul Stones - Gives you (100/250/500/750/1000 x profession level) XP on the profession you select, tiers I to V. You can get these by doing exploration for 1-8 hours (profession tab-exploration), getting first place on any weekly top or in a special event. This item is untradable. '''''Q.-How do I recover my stamina/health? A.-'''Both of these will recover slowly over time, but you can boost your stamina and health by eating cooked meat and fish, respectively. To increase your max stamina, increase your Slayer level; with every Slayer level, your max stamina increases by 2 points. However, it doesn't change the regeneration rate. '''Q.-''Can I increase my inventory/bank size?'' A.-'''To increase your inventory size, you can buy a crafted bag from the market, make one yourself (though that requires high profession levels), or spend Dragon Tokens. You can check what other things you can buy with DTs in the DTs? Question. ''Q.- Market Questions.'' '''A.- ''How long does the item stay in the market?'' Resources and materials only for 48 hours, equipment will stay a whole week and Dragon Tokens for a few years. What happens if nobody buys my items? Items listed on the Market will return to your inventory. If they can't fit in your inventory they will be deleted. Q.- Clans? A.-'' Yeap, this game has clans. How do I join a clan? To join a clan, you must be combat level 10. At that point, you can ask a clan leader to send you an invite, as long as you're within the same faction. Alternatively, you can create your own clan for 500,000 gold and 10 dragon tokens, but in order to do so you need 20 combat level. Will there be profession buildings for clans? Yes. Your Clan Attack and Clan Defence buildings will be used in Clan Wars a currently unfinished feature which will provide an XP buff to professions and combat later. This is one of the next major game changes. ''Q.- Is there any PvP in this game? A.-'' The current guide was made in a state of the game that the only PvP is the Arena. Entering Arena cost a minimun of 10k, and you can fight players in the 10 lvl combat reach (10 more your level or 10 less and the between). Enter, blow someone brains out, profit. ''Q.- Wich stat is better to invest points into? A.-'' Tough one. If you are going to be fighting you should go to this tab: Tavern-Monster-Fighting Field (number) or Dungeon or Summoning, then a list of mobs or mob (if it is dungeon or Summoning) will appear!. This list provide you with the mob att,def and health values. If a mob attacks for 20att and defends itself for 10, you should have AT LEAST 20 defense. By doing this you will cancel its attack or have it hit you for 1 (20% chance of taking damage when your defense requirment is met with its attack). Then you need to have more than 10 in att to do damage. In Dragonrip fights from FF last 15 rounds, if you dont kill the mob by the 15th round the mob its going to leave the battle. So attack requierement needs to be higher than the defense one. So, why all this mess of words for a simple question?, simple, you need to know the values of the mobs you are going to be fighting. If your equipment is set to kill a mob but for the next one you are short in att or def, thats when you put points into one or the other. Health stat gives you 10 per point invested, but since you can eat fish while battling you should leave it to next stages of the game, or not? Its up to you. ''Q.- Dragon Tokens (DTs), what are they? A.-'' DTs are THE premium currency of the game, you can get them by doing quests, buying them from market, or with real money by just clicking on the red stome under your inventory. These are the benefits of DTs. ✬ Berserk State (30 days) 25 ✬ 10 More Space In Inventory 10 ✬ 20 More Space In Bank 10 ✬ Change Side 10 If you are planning to focus on professions, your best bet is spending these on space inventory or space in bank. Now, Bersek State is in my opinion the best one of the list, for 30 days you get: Double Gold from monsters, double stamina regeneration, 10 more market slots, and the value of canceling challenges and slayer tasks by 50% less than without Bersek State, if that confuse you, it costs 20k without and 10k with. ''Q.-Wait.. there is a tavern? A.-'' Dont expect to have a beer here. Tavern shows different kind of things that you want to check regularly. '''HighScores: Show the top 20 players in each aspect of the game, too much to mention here so go and check it out! Weekly Tops: It is a weekly competition. Competition starts at Monday - 00:00 and ends at Saturday - 23:59. Sunday is the day off. The top player who did most actions in certain category wins a badge to the profile and Soul Stone III. He will also appear in the Hall of Fame. Game rules: Dont break them. Voting Booth: Your opinion matters! From time to time, Dragonrip (the owner) make a question of a game mechanic so the decision is made by the community. Settings: Here you can turn the chat ON/OFF, change your name color and your title. FAQ: Frequently Asked Questions. Recruit a Friend: Dont be a loner! Invite a friend, give ghim your invite code and you get and your friend get some rewards. Monster: Very important, here you have a mini-wiki of the mobs of fighting fields, dungeons and summoning. Each with their stats and items drop. Very helpful. Hall of (in)Fame: Winners of the Weekly Tops. Wild Captcha Shop: *sigh* Captcha... that thing almost everyone on the Internet hates, well, not in here buddy. This shops currency is captcha points, and you can get them by...exactly, doing captcha! Really cool stuff here. Every item is self explanatori, except DRAGON ESSENCE. This thing gives you xp based on your Achievement Points to a profession or if you are doing fighting xp on combat level. Xp is not directly added, you need to make actions and that xp will be added over time till you empty your dragon essence (if its complicated just ask around ;) ) '''''Q.- Events: Ace, Frenzy, Gates of Hell and Clan Beast A.- Events happen every once in a while, this events bring good rewards to everyone who joins them and are different kinds of events. Gates of Hell or GoH: The gates of hell are opened! A message in general chat will anticipate with a 10 minute warning before the event starts. When do the Gates of Hell open? There's a progress bar in the Events page, you can also check progress on the right side Task tab. As players kill mobs in the fighting fields, it fills up the bar. When it's full, the Gates will open. Whats this event consist of? You and the others enter and try to kill hell bosses, easy right? This bosses hits a big deal of damage but relax, in hell no one dies. Your health bar will appear as if you die but you will keep fighting, and you are not losing gold from dying there. If you get to kill a boss you will get a reward of a cut gem, a skill point, gold and exp. These rewards improve depending on the hierarchy of the boss killed. After the gates close, you will get a chest with xp, gold and a goblet of death, depending of how much bosses were killed and the damage you deal it will improve your xp and gold rewards. Tip: Go all att equipment since you will not lose gold by getting killed here, go bersek on those damn bosses! Tip 2: REMEMBER to equip your defense equipment and heal after GoH, you will die if you go right to ff or dung, be smart. Should I avoid Gates of Hell events? There are no penalties for death while fighting in the Hell, and you can continue to hit the bosses while dead. You should always try to fight while the Gates are open for the gold, experience, goblet of death and possible skill point rewards. ACE: The big brother of the Yeti.This guy is made of gold, literally. Every hit you do you are going to earn the same amount and a plus of gold. There is a chance that Ace one hit you but fear not! You are not gonna lose gold if you get killed by him. Again, go full att for more profit and if you get killed, eat fish and come back. Once Ace died, a message in general chat will appear saying who was the slayer and releasing X amount of Frenzy time, depending of the health that Ace. What is the Frenzy event? Frenzy gives you double the amount of Fighting Fields and profession experience. A timer for the next one can be found on the right side by clicking Task button, the duration will be displayed there as well. Clan Beast: These beasts appeared when the leader or co-leader of clan summons them. This happend by spending that purple like number youve been wandering about since you entered the clan and were to afraid to ask, now you know. There are a number of bosses with their power increase and each one has a cost to summon. So, clan beast is summoned, all clan go to kill it, once is dead it will give the clan a reward and the one who killed it gets a reward, cut gem, xp, sp, and gold. Also, everyone gets a beast chest wich contains gold for the damage you deal on that beast. If doing multiple beasts the chest will increase in gold, dont worry if you dont collect it, no one is going to robbed it nor dissapear. Q.- Skills, skillpoints and challenges, what should I invest on? A.-''' Another tough one, skills appear in the blue book to the left. First you should know if you want to focus on professions or killing stuff only, by this you can focus on either profession skills or fighting skills, if doing both you should focus on the ones YOU think are going to acomodate best to your playstyle. So, skillpoints are earned by doing challenges (challenges tab), there you can choose what kind of challenge you want. From 1 to 10 in leveling a skill you will need 1 skill point (SP), from 10 to 20, 2Sp, etc. So it will get harder the more you level a skill up, so make the math before going all into one. *Skip the next section if you dont want to know or already know*. '''Fighting challenges: Killing X amount of mobs in Fighting Field, Complete X amount of dungeons, Summon X amount of creatures and Cut or combine X amount of Gems. Gathering: Gather X amount of ores, X amount of fish, X amount of hunted animals, X amount of plants harvested. Artisan: Make X amount of bars, Craft X amount of Y, Cook X amount of fish or meat. Random Challenge: Russian roulette for the most courageous. All good and all but you didnt answer my question, wtf? Well, with that you can see what challenges you want to do, also you can cancel the ones you dont want to have the one you want so you speed up the skill points (SP) grind, and also destroy your gold income xD. So, Skills. For Fighting you have a branch of options to choose. If doing dungs only, go with Boss Damage, increases % of damage done to dungeon bosses, clan bosses and Gates Of Hell Bosses. Good option for quicker kills. Not doing dungs? Well, go for Acc or even Critical damage. Acc will increase the minimun damage you deal, the damage you deal its between 50% to 100% of your total Attack value, so at lvl 50 in Acc you will deal 2% more at your minimun value. Critical damage will improve your critical damage output, duh! Good for when you are doing Gates of Hell or Ace, one good crit will do the difference. Thats it? 2 skills from a list of 8 on fighting? Well, not that fast. All Fighting skills are useful, but, as stars in the sky are people on earth. Personal prefference is what matters the most, what I recomend is doing the math. Pick a skill and do 200*(skill bonus per level) and see what the end result is, if you like it, go for it, if not, go for another one. For Professions Skills, Its good to have Double gather pretty high in relationship with the other skills, I mean, 2 for 1? Insane. The 3 remaining i would say goes with your personal preference, no good or wrong answer there. Q-. Pets and General Store. A.- Pets: As a fighter you need a pet and the way to get one is from General Store, the 3 coin pile tab. There you can find pets and tools for different professions. Pets come with a set of inventory space and a % of +att and +def that adds to your "other" stat %. Bows: Increase the chance of hunting an animal. Pickaxes: Increase the chances of getting a gem while mining. Vials: Used for alchemy recipes. Seeds: Here you buy the seeds that are used in Herbalism. Q.- Any tips for a newbie? Not a guide... TIPS! A.- Okay, let me see.. -While doing battles in fighting field, you can open a new tab and if you eat fish and/or meat in that tab it will affect the active one, so you dont need to be quitting the fight to replenish health or stamina. *This doesnt work in dungs. In there your only option is drinking a potion from the slayer market. -Spend your stamina bar: Fight in FF or do dungeons to empty your stamina bar if you are doing professions. When the stam bar is empty, get back to profession. This will assure you to get some gold, xp and even some drops professions can't give you -Quick money (besides gems): Check market tab for alchemist who buy herbs, usually low lvl herbs are bought from 200g each or more. Since those herbs only need like 5 to 13 minutes to grow you could be doing some serious amount of gold and also lvl your herbalism profession. In other note, if you have a pet you can sell whatever it cames back with, ball of whool sells nicely as well as arrows. When you get the gist of market prices you could be buying things that are cheap and sell them for more, the right time of selling will make a difference in your purse. -Afk fighting: When doing this you should know beforehand that you can spend all your stam bar without dying in that mob. Take into account that your stamina replenish so those couple of more fighting could lead to you get killed. -Clan buddies: If you are in a clan, ask for help. You never know what a clan member has collecting dust in their bank that could help you immensely. -Frenzy use: When Frenzy is active you have multiple things you can do, but sadly, little time if it is a 10 minute one. So, plan ahead what you are gonna do when Frenzy starts so you can maximize that time. If you need a boost in X profession, keep frenzy for that. Jewelcrafting and Summoning are the popular ones, why? Because gems and goblets of death are kinda hard to get by, therefore, slow to lvl that profession. Double xp serves well in this cases. Also remember that you don't get this effect on dungeon, so keep them for after frenzy end. *Disclaimer: This is esoteric/voodoo/notscientist advice, so take it with a grain of salt* Purple drops : The deal with purple drop is this, they are hard to get. 1/100k probability of getting one after ff6, so imagine the grind to get one and the excitment when you see it dropping. Potions of luck: There are 6 potions of luck, 5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25% and 30%. They work like this, drinking the 10% one will make that for 5 min your chances of getting that purple go for 1/100k to 1/90k. Do I recomend spending gold on these? Depends. If you can make them, go for it. The 10% one land me 2 purples in a matter of 3 days, got lucky. Think the ratio of gold invested and probability, your choice. Some woo-woo strategies that sometimes got me a drop. Try them for fun. Go to the monster tab in tavern, check your FF zone and pick 2 mobs. First one should be the one you do while you can manage not to get killed, its the mob you can do only with eating fish, the hard one. Next mob is the one you can afk to pretty easily. Divide and conquer the drop battle. Spend and hour or a long time in a single mob, the switch to another mob and spend a stamina bar on it, then come back to the previous one. Seems silly but this actually worked for me a lot. Switch to another browser, yours is salty. Jokes aside, be patient and the drop will come, no marathon to run here just have fun!.